A Place Called Home
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [Hiatus] Even in the darkest of times, if you believe there is light at the end, you will always find the path that will led you home. [Pairing Undecided][Sequel to Tulip in the Sand]
1. Tales Untold

**A/N:** Before anyone starts reading this and then reviews only to tell me it's in the wrong section. Let me make one thing known. . .

**THIS IS _NOT_ IN THE WRONG SECTION!**

This is the crossover sequel to **Tulip in the Sand** a Harry Potter story. Yes, yes, I finally got off my lazy ass and started writing this and it only took two years! This story can be read without reading the first. . . but I wouldn't recommended it. Because this first chapter picks up exactly were Chapter 24 left off.

I am once again allowing anonymous reviews, because I know a few people from MNFF may be coming over and I'm not sure if they have accounts.

* * *

**A Place Called Home  
**By Evilevergreen

**Summary**: What if Ororo Munroe (Storm) wasn't a mutant as she always believed, but a very powerful witch? How will she react, when one day a man comes to her claiming not only to be a Wizard, but her grandfather? Will Ororo stay with the family she has come to love or go learn about the family she never knew, with a man (her grandfather), she only knows as Draco L. Malfoy? (Sequel to Tulip in the Sand)

* * *

Posted: January 28, 2007 

**Prologue:** Tales Untold

Percy Weasley's bright red hair blew gently in the night wind as he moved with a grace that seemed unfathomable for such a young man. His ever blue, piercing eyes held one thing in their vision as he passed through the ballroom towards his destination. A frown marked his pink lips as he watched the dark skinned woman in his view as she threw her head back and laughed with the man who held her in his arms as he lead her around the dance floor.

To everyone around them, they appeared to be the perfect couple. They were what you thought of when you were read fairy tales as a child. Happily ever after were the words that ringed clear as you pictured a King adorn with the love of his Queen, but Percy knew better when it came to such tales. He knew what lied beneath the surface when it came to the pair before him.

He could see a silent storm rage under trademark silver orbs. They bared witness to a man in constant struggle with himself. One part of him wanted him to be the man he was raised to be: cold, manipulative, calculating. The other fought to become the man his wife and infant daughter needed him to be: warm, loving, supportive.

But Percy cared nothing about Lord Draco Malfoy's inner battle, except of course when it directly affected Angelina. Percy then reached out and tapped Draco on the shoulder. He smiled politely as Draco turned to him. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

Draco returned his smile. "Only if Tulip doesn't mind," he respond as he looked to his wife. Percy rolled his eyes under his well placed glasses. The nickname he had given her was disgraceful in his opinion. He had looked into the Malfoy bloodline, which seem to go back further than any records he could find, he didn't understand what it was with Malfoys and having wives, who were named after flowers. Or nicknamed as such as it was in Angelina's case.

Percy's thoughts ceased for a moment as Angelina's bright brown eyes finally looked upon him for the first time that night. "I'd be happy to dance with you, Percival," she told him before placing her hand on her stomach. She then turned back to her husband. "You should go look for Vincent," she mentioned Crabbe. "You haven't spoken to him since we greeted him earlier."

Draco nodded. "You're right," he said as he slowly released her.

Angelina leaned into her husband, placing a kiss on his cheek before he could walk away. "Love you," she said sweetly, but her eyes did not escape Percy's notice. They begged Draco to response to her words, but she knew it would not come and so turned back to Percy as Draco went to find his friend Crabbe.

Percy looked away as he spoke. "What's it been, six years and your husband still can't tell you he loves you?"

Angelina sighed in irritation. "It's been a long night, Percy, and I am not in the mood for that," she let be known. "Besides, we are beginning happy times."

"Happy times? For whom?" he questioned. "Certainly not for me, since recently I've just buried two more of my siblings."

"You are not the only one, who has lost someone during the era of the Dark Lord."

"No, I'm not, but I am still the only one who grieves," he pointed out. "While the rest of you celebrate in a castle where many of us died," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Eventually, we all have to move on, Percy."

"But not as quickly as you, huh?" he asked.

Angelina's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure what you're implying."

Percy pulled her close to his body, causing the woman in his arms to gasp sharply as they continued to dance. "How long to you plan to keep up this lie?" he asked her in a whispered.

"What lie?" she whispered back.

"Don't play coy with me, Lina," he told her, his lips on the tip of her ear. "I can see it in your eyes. What we have still burns strong. And nothing can change that. Not your husband, my estrange wife, or your children. So why do you fight it?" he asked her as he finally looked back upon her face.

Angelina's eyes searched his for a moment. "I'm not fighting anything. I love Draco."

"But does he love you?" Percy asked. "Or just the mere idea of you?"

Angelina slightly turned her head. "He loves me," she spoke as if trying to convince herself. She then looked Percy once again in the eyes and said with more conviction. "Draco loves me."

"You don't believe that." He shook his head. "You know you're a possession to him. A trophy he didn't have to earn."

Angelina scoffed. "And what was I to you?" She tired to pull away, but the redhead would have none of it. "A good fuck?"

"Of course not," he was offended by the accusation. "Don't you understand? You're the one who got away. . . the love of my life," he confessed softly.

"Yeah, right. That's why you kept me in the shadows, while you dated Clearwater openly."

"You were underage!" he pointed out. "And we were already so close, if anyone had expected anything-"

"Of course," she interrupted. "Leave it to Percy Weasley to worry about an image that meant nothing to nobody."

"It mattered to me!"

"And that was the problem!" She was finally able to release herself from him. As she turned around she noticed that he had lead her near the balcony. She walked outside to get some fresh air with him close on her heels. "All you had to do was show me you loved me. Just once." Percy could see the pain in her eyes as she turned back to face him. "Things could have been so different."

Percy nodded to agree as he slowly took a few steps forward. "I know," he spoke softly. "I think about that every day and the family we would have had by now."

Angelina cast her eyes away. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" She fisted the material of her dress on her stomach.

Percy reached out and took her hand before pulling it away from where it rested. "I'm sorry," he offered. "It's just that it still hurts. I'll never get to know my child," he told her before letting her go and walking over to the stone railing. He closed his eyes and lifted his head towards the moon as he let its light shine upon his skin. "And I know it's my fault."

"No," Angelina rushed to his side. "I made that choice on my own."

"Only after I made it appear as if you didn't have any other." He lowered his chin to his chest. "You'll never know how sorry I am for that. If I could take it back. . ." he trailed off.

"I told Draco," Angelina whispered.

"What?" Percy immediately snapped up at the unexpected words. "When? Why?"

"It just came out," she admitted a bit frantically at his reaction. "But I didn't tell him the baby was yours. I don't think he wanted to know."

Percy sighed in relief. He had only had one run in with Draco over Angelina and it was something he didn't plan on repeating anytime soon. "It must have been tough to talk about."

Angelina turned around facing the large glass stain doors as she leaned on the stone railing. "It was a very difficult conversation, yes. Divorce was even mentioned."

"Let me guess, he's the one who brought it up?" Percy asked.

"Actually, it was me," she told him. Percy looked surprised with her. "He then told me to go and be happy," she turned her head and looked into Percy's eyes that sparkled under the moon's beams, "with you." Percy smiled at her words. "And for a split second, I thought that didn't sound half bad."

"I wish you had taken him up on his offer," Percy stated sadly.

"So do I," Angelina said without thinking. When she realized her words, she gasped and her hand quickly covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that," she admitted. "I should go find my husband," she told the man beside her before pushing off the railing and walking towards the open doors.

Angelina had only managed to take a few steps before she was grabbed by the wrist, swung back around, and pulled into Percy's arms. Once there, Percy captured Angelina's lips with his own and kissed her in a way that made her forget her feet were on the ground. When they finally broke their kiss, Angelina refused to make eye contact, though she made no attempt to leave Percy's arms. "I still love you, Lina. Just like you know I always have," he told her gently.

"Percy, I am a married woman, who _loves_ her husband," she made clear. "And so I think-" she took a deep breath. "I think it would be wise, if after tonight, we didn't see much of each other."

"Fine," he agreed. "But only if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't still love me."

"Percy," Angelina shook her head as she struggled against his hold. "Please, just let go."

"I will. When tell me, you don't love me."

"Let go!" she struggled harder.

"Tell me, you don't love me," he repeated as he fought with her. "Tell me, you don't love me!"

"Percy, please."

"Just tell me!"

"I can't!" she finally looked into his eyes and yelled. "I can't tell you those words." Percy smiled, but it soon faded. "But what I feel doesn't matter. I have a duty to my husband, to my daughter, and to my unborn son. I am Lady Malfoy and I must act as such."

"What about the duty you have to yourself, Lina?" Percy asked. "Please," his voice became desperate. "Don't walk out on me again."

Angelina leaned up and placed a simply kiss upon his lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she felt Percy's hold on her loosen. She then once again began walking back towards the celebration.

"Angelina!" Percy yelled out and she couldn't help, but turn to answer him. Her eyes grew wide as she found Percy pointing his wand at her. "I don't think you understood. I am _not_ going to let you walk away from me again."

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, that is where I am stopping. -_Insert Evil Laughter Here_- 

Bits and pieces of Percy and Angelina's story will be littered throughout the story.


	2. The Torn

Posted: May 20, 2007

**Chapter Two: The Torn**

The rain fell without forgiveness. The lightening brightening the night storm for only a beat of a heart before those who were left under it were encased once again in a world all too familiar in the dark. Ororo Monroe, was one of those souls, left on the brink of the half dead as she allowed the rain to beat upon her face. Surprisingly enough, this was not her doing. In fact, she had not even noticed the rain as she stood outside of the school's wall.

In front of her, laid in a neat little row, resided three graves. They were the graves of the fallen, those who had served this school and fought to keep it safe as well as all those who laid within their beds this night. This had been Professor Xavier's contribution to the world. He had given lost mutant children a chance to learn in an environment, not filled with fear, but one of understanding and tolerance. It had been his life goal to achieve that for the entire world, but sadly he would never come to see that day.

Ororo turned her head towards the magnificent looking building. She had been one of those lost children, one of the first actually. And she had learned many things for many years here. She had learned, that a family isn't always one made of blood, but was formed by the connections you make and people you learn to rely on. Ororo had had that once. The Professor, Jean, and Scott, they had been her family, but now as she stood in front of them, her tears hidden by the rain, she realized that she was alone now and left with a very heavy burden to carry.

This school, was now hers to run, to carry on, as it was the wish of the man she had loved as a father. Ororo sighed heavily, she would not let him down. She would make sure his greatest wish came true. . . even if she had to do it alone. At the very thought, Ororo felt light headed. She tried to stand strong, it was her duty, her obligation, but her attempt was futile as she finally collapsed to her knees and grasped the grass between her figures as she cried. "Give me the strength," she prayed as the rain continued to beat down on her. She felt every single drop. They did not feel light as they crashed down, but like hammers trying to pound her into nonexistences. They felt her weakness and she knew she was weak.

Then, suddenly, when Ororo thought she could take no more of their punishment, it ceased. She breathed heavily as she slowly lifted her head, confused as she heard a hollow sound and a muffled thunder roll. Her eyes widened as she realized she was no longer alone. "Bobby." She straighted up and wiped the tears from her face as she took noticed of the partial ice dome Bobby had formed around them. It was one thing to lose yourself in front of those who laid before her, but not the ones who were suppose to be able to lean on her.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to disturb you," he explained as he sat beside her, not looking at her. "I couldn't sleep because of the storm."

"I'll make it stop," Ororo offered. She was then taken by surprised as Bobby quickly turned to her in protest. She couldn't help, but look at him strangely.

"I like the rain," he finally explained not looking at her as he stared out the opening of the dome and merely watched the falling rain. "It washes out the old to make room for the new." He sighed silently. "Something I wish I could do as easily."

Ororo reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, her own misery now forgotten. "You miss her, don't you?" she asked softly.

Bobby lowered his head before giving a weak nodded. "She didn't have to go. This was her home," he said.

Ororo squeezed his shoulder until he looked at her. "Marie, she didn't feel like that anymore. She wasn't one of us anymore."

"That didn't matter!" Bobby grew angry. "She abandon us, for a life she considered _normal_. What the hell is she going to do now? Go back to the parents who kicked her out? Go back to the boy she nearly killed?" He violently shook off the other's hand as he brought his own to cover his face. "She didn't have to leave me like that. She didn't have to. . ." he let out a choking like sound and Ororo found she could do nothing but put her arms around him and hold him tightly as he cried against her. He clung to her, afraid to let her go.

Though Marie didn't die, Ororo knew that Bobby's pain equaled her own. She knew he had loved that girl, for what else could it called; to be with someone you could never really touch, to never hold, or kiss, or be intimate with, but simply be content with the fact that they loved you and stood by you? That had been enough for Bobby, but no matter how often he tried to get that through to Marie, she just couldn't see it.

When Marie had taken 'the cure', Bobby had been disappointed in her, but Marie couldn't go through her whole life when her own skin was a dangerous weapon. Bobby finally understood that, but what he couldn't understand was that now that they were able to do all the things a normal couple could do, she seemed reluctant. Bobby tried being understanding, it had been years since she had been able to touch anyone without harming them, so maybe she just had to get used to the fact that she could touch again. And so he was patient, as any loving boyfriend would be.

Time had passed, but Marie only seem more uncomfortable in her own skin. Bobby never noticed the look the other students gave her as they walked down the hall, his attention had always been on her. He didn't see the looks that boarded near hate. They all knew what Marie was, she was traitor to her blood. She had been special, like the rest of them, and she had given that up, _willingly. _She had taken the easy way out.

And then one day, she was gone. She never even said goodbye, not even to Logan, who didn't show it, but like Bobby, didn't take her absence well. It may have even hit him harder than the other. Marie had been like a daughter to Logan; and to a man, who could not recall if he ever had a family of his own, that was secretly important to him. But like he had told her before, he was not her father and she was a grown woman. Her choices were her own. He just wanted her to be true to herself, and if that place was no longer here, who was he to stop her?

Ororo held Bobby long after his sobbing had ceased. She said nothing as she rubbed his back and rocked him gently from side to side as if he were a child in her care. But Bobby was long from a child. He was not only a full fledged X-Men now, but a teacher at the academy, helping others learn and control their powers. He also taught History, he always had a uncanny knack for the subject. Even Ororo couldn't remember all those dates the way he did.

"It's getting late," she finally spoke as the rain was starting to let up. "And you need your rest."

Bobby nodded against her before slowly pulling away. His face was a bit red, most likely in embarrassment. He didn't mean to break down like that, but it felt good to finally let down his guard and get somethings off his chest.

Ororo then watched as Bobby lifted his hand above their heads and placed his hand on the top the ice dome he had created. Within moments their small shelter melt into the ground below them. Bobby stood and then held out his hand for his former teacher to take.

She slipped her hand into his and accepted his help as she rose. They walked in silence back to the school, not realizing that a pair of eyes, set high above them, looked down upon them with accusatory eyes.

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the shortness. I didn't realize, as I was playing it out in my head, that it would be this short. I at least try to hit 2000 words per chapter, but there was no way to do that without adding unnecessary things at this point. Maybe I'll come back and work on it later.  



End file.
